The present application relates to a memory device containing a secret area that can be accessed by an authenticated host device, to such a host device, and to a memory system.
There exist memory devices each equipped with a flash memory and serving as an external storage device for use by host devices such as personal computers, digital still cameras, digital video cameras, video devices, and game consoles.
The above type of memory device used as the external memory device for diverse host devices has a secret area formed therein, as shown illustratively in FIG. 1, the secret area being accessible only by an authenticated host device.